Calcitonin is an antiresorptive agent already approved for treatment of established osteoporosis, and has been shown to slow the rate of bone loss when given by injection. This study will investigate whether synthetic salmon calcitonin administered by intranasal insufflation (nasal spray) will prevent bone loss in early menopausal women.